


Remember Me?

by justdreaming88



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short 'poem' written by Anakin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me?

Do you remember me?  
The first time I met you, I knew I would love you forever  
I knew that I would one day marry you  
But then I became a Jedi

Do you remember me?  
Ten years later we were reunited and our forbidden love blossomed  
But then the darkness came and I could not draw myself away, even for you

Do you remember me?  
I broke your heart and mine when I left  
But it was the least I could do to hide from you  
To hide the pain from you

Do you remember me?  
I was your husband  
Your Anakin  
Your love

Do you remember me?  
I do and I remember you.


End file.
